This invention relates to a storage system, and more specifically to a storage system in which a volume containing WORM data is restorable.
Conventional long-term file keeping systems include a storage system as disclosed in, for example, US 2004/0185868, which has a-write once read many (WORM) function to set a file unchangeable and undeletable for the duration of a retention period.
With the WORM function, a time limit or a period is set individually for each WORM file stored in the storage system, and the WORM file cannot be changed or deleted until the set time limit or period expires.